


After the killing

by BlindBibliophile



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Wolverine stabs Rogue. What happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two stories written for my friend (not on here) for her birthday. I'm sorry that it wasn't Harley Quin, but I don't know enough about that character. I hope these work for you. Dx

She opened her eyes. 

That shouldn’t have happened. She remembered being stabbed, she should be dead. But she touched him. Had she killed the only person who understood her?  
Logan.

Rogue didn’t know what to do. She needed more information. How to find out?

She closed her eyes again, before anyone could see. Then she listened.

‘Did anyone see anything? There was a fluctuation in her signs, but I saw no movement.’ Maybe she just imagined her eyes opening.

‘Yes, her eyes opened briefly.’ Damn, who were these people?

‘You don’t know us, but we are here to help you.’ Whatever, nobody had ever helped her. Not since her parents refused. ‘You are safe in my school … She is awake, but won’t accept me. Jean, can you help?’

‘Hello … Rogue, but that’s not your real name, is it?’ The voice echoed in her head, but not her ears. ‘You won’t acknowledge that. The professor can’t reach you but I can. There is nothing to worry about, we’re here to help.’ Of course, there was something to worry about, she killed people just by touching them. ‘No, you don’t. You take some of their energy, but they survive.’ He didn’t! ‘Actually, he did. He was just in a coma for several weeks.’ How did they know? ‘We have made sure we know as much as possible, and we probably know more than anyone else, so that we can help you. You can survive without others dying, but you must want to. You have to believe.’  
Hang on, how did this woman know what she was thinking?

‘I’m a telepath. I can read your thoughts and project mine into your head. Logan is fine. He woke two days ago.’

Logan, the guy you hitched a ride with, the guy you thought you’d killed.

‘I am dangerous.’ Did you say that out loud?

‘No more than the rest of us.’

‘We can help you control your powers.’ A male voice now, but still not really heard. ‘Jean, she is ready now. Let her come through.’

‘Marie,’ How did they know? ‘Marie D’Ancanto, we can help you.’ If they know that they know everything. So, Rogue gave up and let them win. At least she wasn’t responsible for any more deaths. Those would be on their hands.


End file.
